Forum:Armory = valt?
So I was playing DLC3 and I got to the armory and I thought wow the valt. Then I thought is gearbox making up for not giving you wealth, power, and women but insted gave you a horrible gellatinis blob? It might just me. One shot hello 20:31, March 18, 2010 (UTC) I certainly interpret it that way. I'm pretty sure I wasn't the only one who was let down by the anti-climactic ending, in which you get not a single awesome weapon you were promised. Gunslinga 20:33, March 18, 2010 (UTC)Gunslinga certainly an interesting way to look at it. Lone-Wanderer 20:35, March 18, 2010 (UTC) I definately think the glitch was meant to be found and exploited. The developers knew that we would only have 3 minutes to loot it, if they knew that they wouldnt have put in 120 somethin chests over 4 levels. Even doing the whole area quickly still takes 10-15 minutes. Thats my opinion, it was meant to be found. I-Am-Borderlands 20:37, March 18, 2010 (UTC) I don't see it as that at all, I see it as the armory happened to be a point where your story further drew itself out. The vault was opened, and a fight with a giant monster happened. Where would the story go if it was just a bunch of loot in there? I feel like it would've been too close to a dead-end plotline if the vault was just full of wealth, and also much too easy to access if it were full of "wealth". Although it is nice to have the armory, sort of a run at some new weaponry, but it's limited for a reason, if they expected this glitch of falling through the floor to happen, they wouldn't have put a timer on your runs at the loot. Either way, I don't think the armory is meant to be an amends for not finding what you expected in the vault. - K1ng 20:38, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Lets see, Moxxi, Athena, Other Assassin chicks. Ya that covers the women aspect. Wanted posters and a price on your head ...well being Infamous is close to being Famous and the Famous have power. So I would say another check mark. And well Armories hold guns...Lots of guns. I would have to conclude that Yes...Armory= Vault. lol I am the Keeper of Useless Knowledge ~ Proven Mayhem 20:39, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Woops, forget to mention: If they expected the armory glitch to be figured out and exploited, why would they specifically point out in countless loading screens that Crawmerax is the key to getting the best (pearlescent) weapons in the game? The armory I, again, think was just meant at sort of a glorious chest depot that you get a couple cracks at, then you actually have to work for the real best loot by fighting off Crawmerax. Or atleast that's the way I see it. - K1ng 20:40, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :And the Armory isn't so "glorious" itself, either. After running the place a ton of times, I've found much better loot off of Crawmerax, and he's actually fun to farm. -- 20:43, March 18, 2010 (UTC) @ K1ng: They were trying to throw you off :DI-Am-Borderlands 20:42, March 18, 2010 (UTC) I meant "glorious" to be in quotes, actually. I mean glorious sarcastically, as in, it's a room filled with weapons chests to make you feel like it's such a great place, but then you're severely limited. If they were trying to "throw you off", then why is it that most of the best loot from the armory pales in comparison to the best loot found from Crawmerax? I'm pretty sure they wanted to actually challenge you to get the best loot, not just to glitch into a room full of chests. Why would they want to just hand out all the best weapons in the game? That would ruin all the fun, I think. - K1ng 20:47, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Alright, I know when I'm wrong, after listening to your side, Ive changed my mind, It wasnt necessarily meant to be found. But it still makes me wonder why they put so many chests over so many levels. I guess thats what I really wanna know. I-Am-Borderlands 20:52, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Lol, I'm not saying you're wrong, man! I'm just saying what I think. I think it takes a Borderlands Dev to know exactly what's going on in all this, really. Anyway, I think the point of having 3 floors of chests, as well as a wall of chests is because; just like Crawmerax, they expect you to go in with a 4 man team. Everybody spreads out and covers a floor/room or 2 each and the wall. I think they've sort of been thinking more full man team on this DLC, rather than just a single player, or atleast for the "finale"(s) of it, anyway. Hopefully that's a bit foreshadowing into the next DLC because most people I've talked to have actually been pretty excited about the fact they added something that's (seemingly) out of reach for a single player, and that requires the use of the incredible co-op system they've got in the game. Just my thoughts; for all I know, I'm miles away from the truth, hahah. - K1ng 21:39, March 18, 2010 (UTC) It's possible to clear the armory under time with a 4-person team (or at least, we cleared whatever chests we could find over the three armory raids). One person to the main section of each of the three floors, the other person takes the platformed wall and the chests in the main area. --Nagamarky 16:36, March 25, 2010 (UTC) I feel like the armory must be gearbox and take two giving us what we wanted after such a disapointment with the vaul. And im not saying wether the glitch is supposed to be ther or not but its pretty strange how ther is a glitch right before a room full of valuable guns (and such an easy on to take advantage of). Also, why was the glitch not fixed int the latest patch. On the other hand ther seem to be an above- average amount of glitches in BL. But the armory really isnt that easy to farm, General Knoxx being such a powerful foe. He has more health then craw and althought he doesnt do as much damage everyone must agree those medics are a f***in pain in the ass. Well thats just my two cents about this issue. 05:20, June 22, 2010 (UTC) "'' why was the glitch not fixed int the latest patch. ''" Cuz the latest patch came out *before* DLC3 was released. -- MeMadeIt 11:23, June 22, 2010 (UTC) My XBOX Live remains unplugged in fear of a patch that I'm sure will come. And if they patch the farmory they will patch the Craw glitch too. Until I'm 100% satisfied with my weapons (I'm about 85% satisfied now) I fear the patch. Unless of course a new DLC comes out and then I'll have to get it and hope they "accidentally" glitched some key areas in that as well. Eatingleg4peanut 15:02, June 22, 2010 (UTC) I wasnt aware of that but it still doesnt explain the other stuffInterplanatary ninja assasin 14:51, June 22, 2010 (UTC) That Armory glitch is so easy to find it isn't even funny. You can fall through the floor on accident if you get lucky enough too. Seems to me they may have known it was there and decided to let it go because of whatever unknown reason. GruntMastaFlash 16:56, June 22, 2010 (UTC)